Arthur and them goes to Japan
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them goes to Japan in this story and Binky to Iran. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them will go to Japan for their trip. They will watch sumo, eat Japanese food, and visit public bath houses. But Binky will go to Iran. Where a circumcisor wants to circumcise him. But the thing is Binky is already circumcised. That man is a serial circumcisor in fact. Arthur and them will enjoy Japan. They will have fun there. They will visit public bath houses. They will be divided by gender so they won't be ashamed when they are naked. Will say the names of their genitals in this story.

"Japan will be fun," said Arthur, "We can visit bath houses, sumo, and all that other fun stuff."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "The food will be great."

"Baths will be fun," said Bud, "I will be naked after all. I love being naked."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "I heard them baths are fun. And Bud has a big penis."

"That i do," said Bud, "It is also long as well."

They saw Binky is also there. That he is going to Iran not Japan. He has no idea a serial circumcisor is there. He will see one being done there. And is told he is next. The thing is he is already is circumcised. So he will have to say it. But he is gay but he won't get open there. Because he knows they kill gays there. So he will say he is already circumcised and will go to the police. Only imams and doctors can only do it there. He is none of them. And he never uses anesthetic so it would hurt bad.

"Where are you going?" said Arthur, "Because we are going to Japan here."

"We are going to Iran," said Binky, "As in me and my family that is in fact."

"Be careful there," said Arthur, "Don't do anything there against the law."

"He is right you know," said Brain, "If you see any crime there call the police there."

"I will be careful," said Binky, "I hope you all be safe in Japan."

Next chapter they get on the jets. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	2. On their way

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are at the airport getting ready for their trip to Japan. They will love that vacation. It will be lots of fun. That they will have a good time there. Binky is going to Iran now. They hope he stays safe there and not to come out gay there. So yes Arthur, Brain, Fern, Francine, and Bud knows Binky is gay. Now the rest of them knows he is. He shoudn't be asahmed about live in a more tolerant age. But Iran isn't like the United States. So he needs to be very careful when there.

"Be careful Binky," said Arthur, "They stone gay and lesbians there."

"I will be," said Binky, "I will hide it from them."

"Make sure you do," said Brain, "No kissing males there and don't come out there."

"I am sure he will," said Fern, "I wish you could come with us to Japan."

"I want to see Iran," said Binky, "I heard they have good fast food there."

Their flights came and they got on them. In one row is Arthur, Mr. Read, and Buster. In another row is Mrs. Read, Kate, and D.W. across from them is Bud, Ladonna, and their mom. Another row is Fern and her parents by them is Prunella her mom and sister. Another row has Marina and her mom. A special seat for Lydia. They are all sitting together. They heard Japan is lots of fun. They will stay in Aikihito hotel. That is one of the best hotels in all of Tokyo. In fact all of Japan of course.

"This will be fun," said Arthur, "I heard Japan is nice."

"I also heard it is," said Muffy, "We get to see it for ourselves."

"That is true," said Francine, "I can't wait to take a bath in one of them public bath houses."

"You said it," said Arthur, "I heard they are fun."

"Sounds good to me," said D.W., "I sure love taking baths."

They are on their way there now. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	3. At the baths part 1

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are now landing in Japan. They are at the airport in Tokyo now. They are glad they made it. They will go to the hotel to check in and drop off their stuff and head to one of them public bath houses. They will enjoy them a lot. They heard they are lots of fun. They can be naked without shame. Because it is divided by gender. So they will have the same parts. They will then go out to dinner. They will have lots of fun in Japan. They will love that good vacation a lot in fact.

"Time for the bath house," said Arthur, "It will be lots of fun in matter of fact."

"Yes let's go," said Mr. Read, "I found one on my smart phone."

"That is good," said Arthur, "It is only two blocks away."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Read, "We will all be naked."

"I love being naked," said Bud, "I have a big penis is why."

They got there payed the fee. The males went one way and the females the other way. They took off all their clothes washed and got in the tubs. They see Bud has a big penis. Arthur's is average size and Buster's is kind of small. But they don't mind at all. They are having good fun. They are all naked. Arthur isn't wearing his glasses. He won't need them there. Lydia isn't wearing her's and James isn't wearing his. Them three wears glasses most of the time. They are talking right now.

"This place is nice," said Arthur, "It is also lots of fun and relaxing."

"You said it," said Bud, "Told you i had a big and long penis."

"I knew you did," said Arthur, "Ladonna see's you naked every night is why."

"Oh yeah," said Bud, "I have no shame at all."

"Same here," said Tommy Tibble, "Same as Timmy here as well."

Next chapter they will still be in the baths. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. At the baths part 2

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are in Japan and in a public bath house. They are having baths. They are all naked as the day they was born. We start with the males first. They are talking of course. They see Japanese boys in it. One Japanese boy who talks English very well will talk to Arthur and them. He is an Aardvark but is darker in color than Arthur. Because he is an Asian boy is why. He will talk to them about different stuff. His name is Aki. He is a good boy who gets good grades at school and is kind.

"This place is great," said Arthur, "It is so relaxing after all."

"You said it," said Bud, "I sure love this place."

"I also do," said Aki, "Name is Aki can i talk with you kids?"

"I say yes," said Arthur, "I like talking to other children."

"Come over by us," said Bud, "We won't hurt you after all."

He came over and sat between Arthur and Bud. That boy comes there once a week. He takes showers when he doesn't go in that place. The first thing is about their penises. That why they don't have that skin there. So yes Arthur and them are circumcised. Their parents had it done to them. Then talk about other stuff like how America is in matter of fact.

"Where is your foreskin?" said Aki, "I just want to know."

"We are circumcised," said Arthur, "It is very common in America."

"I heard about it," said Aki, "It is as common here."

"Binky is in Iran," said Arthur, "He and his family went there."

"He must be careful there," said Aki, "It is a dangerous country in fact."

Binky is being careful so far. Next we see the girls in the baths in it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. At the baths part 3

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are in Japan and in a public bath house. They are having baths still. This time the girls are talking. A girl named Kira came to talk with D.W. and them. They are having a good time in the baths. It is nice and relaxing and they can be naked. In fact they are all naked in fact. They sure love that place. They are in the female section which has a picture of the imperial palace. While the male section has mount Fuji. Kira like her brother speaks English very well indeed in fact.

"Nice to meet you," said D.W., "I am Dora Winifred Read but call me D.W. please."

"Then i will," said Kira, "My brother is here but is on the male section because he is a boy he has a penis."

"All boys do," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"That is true," said Muffy, "We girls has vagina's."

"We sure do," said Francine, "Our pee hole is in that area so we have to sit to pee."

They are enjoying that bath house. They are nice and relaxing. They love how the water feels on them. It is nice and hot but not to hot. They love that place. In fact Muffy will ask her parents to have one built in Elwood City. She loves it that much in fact. They will support that. So she asked her mom who is also there. She said yes of course. She was hoping she would ask her. That means Elwood City will get one after all. They need to be built first but it is worth the wait in matter of fact.

"Good we will have one," said Fern, "Can't wait until it is built to go to it."

"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "I hope the males will have an area as well in it."

"It will," said Muffy, "Just like here in Japan."

"Yes indeed kids," said Mrs. Crosswire, "It will be a lot like this public bath house in fact."

"That is good," said Lydia, "Glad i brought my crutches because can't bring my wheelchair to this area."

Next chapter the bath ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here then out to dinner somewhere.


	6. Bath ends and dinner

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are ending their bath. They had a good time at that place. They feel good now that they are clean. They will soon go out to dinner at a nice restaurant there in Tokyo. Sumo wrestlers goes there as well as members of the government of course. They are now getting out of them tubs now. They will be back in two days. That it will be the same one. That place is the best public bath house in Tokyo. One of the best in all of Japan. They will be glad to return to that place after all.

"That was fun," said Arthur, "I hope we return here soon."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Read, "We will come back in two days time."

"That is good," said Bud, "I hope we will get one back home as in a place like this."

"I think we can," said Mr. Crosswire, "We have the money to have one built and operated."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I would sure go to it."

They got dressed and left the building. They heard they will get a public bath house. It will be built on the site were a private school was at before being torn down do to fire. And rebuilt in another location. So the Crosswire family will buy that land. And build that public bath house. They will start building as soon as they can. Which will be just after they buy that land. They walked to that restaurant just a block away. They found a waiter who speaks English very well indeed after all in fact.

"The food is very good," said Arthur, "I can tell why it is a good place."

"You said it," said Buster, "I sure love this food."

"Same here," said D.W., "I sure love it."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "It is very good."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "I am glad we came here."

After that they went back to the hotel. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	7. At the hotel

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are at the hotel now. They are getting ready for bed. They are all in their pajamas. So they are barefoot still. They will sleep two per bed. Arthur with Buster, Brain with Bud, D.W. with Emily, Francine with Muffy, and Binky and Ladonna. That is the children in that others is next to them. They love Japan so far. It is one of the best countries in Asia. China and South Korea are also good same as the Philippines. Not so much with North Korea it is a communist dictatorship.

"I love Japan so far," said Arthur, "It is a good vacation so far in fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "The food is very good here."

"Same as the baths," said Brain, "That was so relaxing i had no shame at being naked there."

"I love being naked," said Bud, "I have a big and long penis."

"Good night kids," said Mrs. Read, "We have fun after breakfast tomorrow."

They all got in bed. They will get read to by the Read parents. Even though most of them can read in fact. They still like being read to. Arthur and Buster picked one of the scare your pants off club books. Same as his friends. When D.W. and Emily picked a book of unicorns. Bud doesn't like unicorn stuff. He knows unicorns aren't real. And the fact that he is a boy as well. Arthur knows Bud likes the scare your pants off club books. He is in the same bed as Brain. They are being read to now.

"I love them books," said Arthur, "They are fun to read in fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "They are the best books."

"I love them," said Bud, "Even though i an't read well yet only simple books."

"Like cat and dog?" said Brain, "Them kinds of books."

"Yes like them," said Bud, "Simple books like them i can read."

Next chapter they touring around the city and see's sumo wrestling. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Sumo and circumcision

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are going to see sumo heard they are lots of fun. They are at that place and went inside. They are going to enjoy it there in fact. They heard sumo wrestling is real not like pro wrestling. They know pro wrestling is fake. They are all actors in fact. Pro wrestlers that is in fact. They will see the same sumo wrestlers they saw in that nice restaurant. They will enjoy Japan. Binky will soon see that serial circumcisor in Iran. That man is not a good man. He is mean in fact.

"This will be fun," said Arthur, "Sumo wrestling is part of the culture here."

"It sure will be," said Brain, "I will love seeing sumo here."

"I will enjoy it," said Bud, "I heard sumo wrestling is fun."

"We will soon see it," said Arthur, "To see how fun it is to watch."

"It is starting," said Mr. Read, "This will be fun after all in fact."

Now we go to Iran with Binky. He is walking on a street when he saw a man circumcising a naked boy without any anesthetic. It is painful for that boy. Binky is seeing it right now in fact. So yes he is a witness to that crime. He just hope he doesn't become a victim like that boy is. Binky is just glad he got circumcised just after birth. But that man will ask him. Binky will of course say he already is. That is the truth that is in matter of fact. He will go to the police after that of course.

"What is going on here?" said Binky, "I just want to know."

"Just circumcision," said that man, "I could circumcise you in fact."

"Already had it done,"said Binky, "Many years ago after birth."

"That is good," said that man, "I must keep doing it to this boy."

"Okay then," said Binky, "Now i must get going to the hotel."

He went to the police. They arrested that man making Binky a hero there. see what happens in the next chapter.


	9. They are having fun

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are watching sumo now. It is going very well. They are enjoying it a lot in fact. They just hoped Binky was there to enjoy it. Arthur hopes he is safe in Iran. Arthur hates Iran because of the government they have. He and them hopes reforms are added to get rid of the supreme leader and have a president that has more power. They are watching sumo. They will go out to another local restaurant to have dinner. They know it will be a nice place they heard about it in fact.

"This is fun," said Arthur, "I just wish Binky was here instead of in Iran."

"It sure is," said Brain, "I hate the government of Iran."

"Same here," said Arthur, "They don't have a good government in fact."

"I love it," said Bud, "This sumo wrestling is sure fun."

"I also enjoy it," said D.W., "This is a good sport."

Arthur and them saw it and then went to dinner. Now we head to Iran where Binky is talking about what happened. They are glad he is safe. That boy is recovering at home. Binky told them what happened and he told the police. They are glad he went to the police. Now we head back to Japan. They went inside that restaurant they was seated took their orders got the food and ate. They love that vacation in Japan. They will go to the same bath house as before. They love that place a lot.

"This place is nice," said Arthur, "In fact i love Japan."

"It sure is," said Bud, "Tomorrow we head to that public bath house from before."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Only place i know where no shame of being naked."

"I love being naked," said Bud, "My penis is big is the reason."

"I want to see it," said D.W., "That organ that is."

They said not here but in the hotel. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. Return to the baths part 1

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are going to that public bath house. The same two kids they met are in fact will be there at the same time as them. They will enjoy it in matter of fact. They will all be naked like before. They know their genitals and butts will be showing. They have no problem with there. They know baths and showers are done naked. They need to wash every part. They will have a public bath house very soon. In Elwood City that is in fact. They will love that in matter of fact of course.

"Here we are," said Arthur, "There is Aki now."

"Hi Arthur," said Aki, "We are glad you are here this is my cousin Jun."

"Hi there Jun," said Arthur, "My name is Arthur Read."

"Hi Arthur," said Jun, "As you can tell i speak English very well."

"We can tell," said Brain, "Time to get clean and get in the baths."

After getting cleaned they got in the big bath tubs. They love the way it feels on their naked bodies. It is nice and hot. It is nice and relaxing. They are glad they came back to it. It is the best public bath house in Tokyo. They love that city in fact. It is one of the largest cities in the world. It is a good city. It is one of the best cities in Asia. Seoul is another in fact. That is the capital of South Korea. They hope to visit South Korea someday. They would love to visit that country there in fact.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "In fact i love this city."

"Same here," said Bud, "We will get a place like this back at home."

"I love living here," said Aki, "Same as Jun as well as my sister."

"Yes indeed cousin," said Jun, "It is a very good city."

"That is good," said Arthur, "This is indeed a good city."

Next chapter they talk more in the baths. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	11. Return to the baths part 2

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are at the public bath house talking. We see the boys are talking now. They are naked of course because baths are done naked after all. They love to talk. They are all friends in matter of fact of course. They are all boys they have the same type of genitals in fact. The American boys there are circumcised. The Japanese boys aren't in fact. Jun wonders why their penises look like that. As in why they don't have foreskin on them. He doesn't know what circumcision is in fact.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "We can be naked and have no shame."

"You said it," said Buster, "It is nice and relaxing it is nice and hot the way i love it."

"Where is your foreskin?" said Jun, "Is it retracted back in fact?"

"We had them removed," said Brain, "Well our parents did after we was born it is called circumcision."

"Jun i told you before," said Aki, "Of what circumcision is."

Jun now remembers. Now he and Aki want to get circumcised. Their parents will allow it in matter of fact. They was hoping they would ask that. So they will get it done at a local hospital. But until then they are enjoying the bath. They will be glad when Elwood City gets it's public bath house. They will go to it once a week in matter of fact. The boys love that place. They love the way it looks and what is inside of it. They love the way it looks. They love the baths the most in matter of fact.

"I love it," said Bud, "It is nice and hot and we are naked."

"Same here," said Arthur, "I love being naked here."

"Same here," said Brain, "These parts is why i am glad to be a boy."

"You said it," said Arthur, "I love my penis."

"I also love mine," said Bud, "As you can tell it is a big one."

All the boys are looking at their parts now. Next chapter the girls talk. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Return to the baths part 3

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are at the public bath house still. This time we see the girls talking now. They love that bath house a lot. They love baths in matter of fact. They are having fun. They might all be naked but has no shame because they are all girls they have vagina's between their legs. Transgendered people are allowed in that place unless they had a sex change. So they are all true girls in matter of fact. They now see their friend Kira there with her cousin Eri. Her favorite cousin in fact.

"Good to see you again Kira," said D.W., "Who is that girls next to you there?"

"Same here as you," said Kira, "This is my cousin named Eri."

"I hope she knows English," said Muffy, "Or you would have to translate for us."

"Yes i also hope so," said Fern, "If not than yes just like Muffy here said.'

"Yes i do speak English," said Eri, "My family is known to speak at least two languages in fact."

They are glad she knows English very well in matter of fact. They can talk to her without a translater. They all love coming there. They love how nice the water feels in their naked bodies. They know baths are done in the nude. They have no shame there at all. They are all females so no boys can see them naked. They can be there naked without shame. That is Japan things are different there in fact. They can be naked there in fact. They are still talking there in matter of fact of course.

"I love this place," said Fern, "My body feels good."

"Same here," said Francine, "My body also feels nice.

"We will get one soon," said Muffy, "After all my parents are going to build one there."

"That will be nice," said D.W., "I hope it is as nice as this one here."

"I think it will," said Muffy, "We will make sure of it in matter of fact."

Next chapter that bath ends. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. Bath, restaurant, and hero

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are at the public bath house still. That bath is now over in matter of fact. They got out went to the locker rooms dried off and got dressed. They are now heading to dinner at that same restaurant they went to when they arrived in Japan. That one is their favorite. It has great service and food. They love that place a lot. That is one of the best restaurants in all of Japan. They had a good time there last time. They arrived there and went inside. They love that place a lot.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "It has good service and food."

"And the way it looks," said Muffy, "It looks nice in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "I also love the service and food."

"We all love it," said Fern, "I love everything about it in fact."

"You said it," said Mrs. Walters, "It is a very good restaurant."

They ordered the food got it and is enjoying it. They are slirping the noddles. That is good manners in Japan in fact. That means you enjoy the food. That is the way things work there. Asian counties are known for that. They love the tea as well. They slirp it as well. Just like people drink hot coffee. They love that restaurant and Japan. They are having a great time on that vacation in matter of fact. They hope Binky is having a good time in Iran. We see Binky and his family right now.

"So far i love it," said Binky, "I am a hero here in fact."

"Same here," said Mrs. Barnes, "Yes you are indeed a hero here."

"He sure is," said Mr. Barnes, "What do you think?"

"That he is," said the tour guide, "He stopped that crazy man before he did more kids."

"That is true," said Binky, "I am glad that boy is recovering well."

Next chapter i will need ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	14. Story time and safe

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are at the hotel now getting ready for bed. They are all in their pajamas and barefoot. Their parents will read them bedtime stories now. They love that at bedtime in matter of fact. It helps them sleep better on vacation. They love being in Japan on vacation. Glad they aren't in Iran like Binky is in fact. Binky is safe in Iran because he is being protected by the police there. They want to keep their hero safe. They want no harm to come to him. He loves that trip after all in fact.

"I love story time," said Arthur, "It is my favorite thing before bed."

"You said it," said Bud, "I love story time as well."

"Same here," said D.W., "What do you think Ladonna?"

"I also love it," said Ladonna, "Story time helps me sleep on vacation."

"Time to read to you," said Mrs. Read, "David for the boys and me to the girls."

Story time went very well they all went to sleep. They will sleep very well of course. Now we head to Iran with Binky and his family. A policeman is talking to them in English. That he and others will protect them so no bad people comes to cause harm to them. They are glad they will be protected from harm. Binky is glad that he will be safe. Same as his parents and sister.

"That is good," said Binky, "So will you arrest people who try to cause harm to us?"

"Yes indeed," said the policeman, "We won't let harm come to our hero."

"It sounds good to me," said Mrs. Barnes, "Glad we will all be safe from bad people."

"It sure is," said Mr. Barnes, "Glad you will keep us safe here."

"Yes indeed," said the policeman, "No harm will come to you as long as you are here."

Next chapter see what happens. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	15. The onsen part 1

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them going to another bath house. This one is an Onsen type in matter of fact. They see that there Japanese friends are there in matter of fact. They was the ones who told them about that onsen. They will also be naked in it like that inside one in matter of fact of course. They love what they see there. They went to the locker rooms and took off all their clothes. They know not to cover up them parts there. One is for males and the other females. That is a known for a fact.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "It is a very nice place."

"I love it," said Aki, "Glad you all came here."

"We wouldn't miss it," said Arthur, "We might be outside but i have no shame of being naked."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "This place is very nice."

"That it is," said Bud, "This water is nice and hot."

They saw Aki's cousin Jun there talking with Brain and George. They saw other Japanese boys. There is five of them. Their names is Rafu, Shin, Yogi, Rai, and Ken. They speak English as well. They are friends of Aki. They are good boys all of them. They are all having a good time there. Them boys love that place. It is a very nice place in matter of fact. But they like the sento the best. They want to try a Furo next. They in fact will the next day in fact. They are talking to some of them boys now.

"This is a nice place," said Arthur, "I love it here in fact."

"We also do," said Rafu, "This is the best onsen in all of Japan."

"Can we try a furo?" said Buster, "I want to see what it is like."

"I say yes," said Yogi, "But it is up to you parents."

"I say yes," said Mr. Read, "We will ask your mom later."

Next chapter the girls talk. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	16. The onsen part 2

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are still at that onsen bath house. This time we see the girls talking right now. They see Kira and her cousin there. And came in five other girls their names are is Aika, Gina, Nana, Ran, and Saki. They like their brothers they can speak English. So they can talk without a translator. So they will talk with them so they will become friends. They will in fact become friends. They will talk as long as they are there. They might all be naked but has no shame. Fern has her bow off of course.

"I love this place," said Fern, "We can be naked here without shame so i am not wearing my bow."

"You said it," said Francine, "The water is nice and hot here."

"It sure is," said Kira, "I love this place as well."

"We also do," said Gina, "My name is Gina."

"We sure do," said Ran, "My name is Ran."

Them girls are enjoying it. They like the sento better though. They love that place of course. That place is a good one in matter of fact. They know they will go out to dinner after that bath. It is a good one in matter of haven't been there yet but they heard it was a good one. They heard that from Kira's mom of course. Her mom is a waitress there. They are still talking right now of course. That onsen is a nice one in matter of fact. It feels good on their naked bodies in fact of course.

"I also do," said Muffy, "It feels so good on my body."

"I also do," said Nana, "Hi i am Nana."

"Nice to meet you," said Muffy, "I am Mary Alice Crosswire but call me Muffy."

"I am D.W.," said D.W., "It is short for Dora Winifred but call me D.W. of course."

"I am Saki," said Saki, "I will call you D.W. in matter of fact."

Next chapter they end the bath and go out to dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	17. Having a good time

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are still at that onsen bath house. This time it ends and they are going to go out for dinner. They will enjoy that restaurant. They heard it is a good one. It in fact is a good one. They went to it and went inside. They ordered the food and got it. They are enjoying it in matter of fact. That food is very good same as the service. It is one of the best restaurants in all of Japan. They love that vacation a lot in matter of fact. They know in a week they go home. Because of school in fact.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "The food and the service is very good."

"Same here," said Buster, "I love this country."

"Same here," said Fern, "When does school start?"

"It starts in two weeks," said Brain, "We go home in a week in matter of fact."

"I heard that," said Bud, "I hope kindergarten is fun."

After eating they all went back to the hotel. They will get read to like always. They love story time it helps them sleep when away from home. They are all in their pajamas now. Like always they are barefoot. Arthur prefers sleeping barefoot like most people do. They know in a week they all go home. They will tell their friends who didn't come with them. We now see Binky and his family in Iran. He is enjoying it. He is glad the police are looking after them. They are talking right now in fact.

"It is good vacation," said Binky, "When should i come out of the closet as gay?"

"Same here," said Mrs. Barnes, "I say wait until we get home because you told us so nothing to be ashamed of."

"At home it is," said Binky, "They stone gays here."

"That is true," said Mrs. Barnes, "But for people who aren't living here they kick them out."

"I heard about that," said Binky, "So i won't come out here."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here in fact.


	18. One week to go

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are still at the hotel now. They will soon get bedtime stories. They know the next day they will go to another bath house. That one is a Furo in fact. They like the Sento the best so far. That is what the kind they will get in Elwood city. They love that vacation in Japan in matter of fact. They know in a week they will be going home. That school will be starting soon. They will visit it again in two years. So they will have a fun week in Japan. They love the bath houses there in fact.

"I love Japan," said Arthur, "I hope we have fun for a week."

"Same here," said Buster, "I also hope we have fun as long as we are here."

"We have so far," said Brain, "But i hope it goes better for as long as we are here."

"Time for bed kids," said Mrs. Read, "Tomorrow we go to that other bath house."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "We are ready for the bedtime story."

They got a story from Japanese fairy tales translated into English. They love that kind by the way even the boys. Arthur is sleeping with Buster and Brain with Bud. D.W. with Ladonna and so on. They are all barefoot. They all have ten toes. They sleep barefoot even D.W. except in fall and winter. Arthur usally sleeps barefoot all year long. They love being in Japan. They know next year they will visit South Korea. They know North Korea is a Dictatorship. So they won't be going there.

"Next year where do we go?" said Bud, "I just want to know."

"South Korea," said Brain, "That is where we are going next year."

"We won't go to North Korea," said Arthur, "It is a communist Dictatorship in matter of fact."

"That it is," said Brain, "We need to sleep now."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "Well good night."

They all fell fast to sleep. In the next chapter they go to that other bath house. This time a Furo in matter of fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	19. The furo part 1

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are now heading to the one bath house called a Furo. They heard it is pretty nice in matter of fact. They like the sento the best in matter of fact. Because they are big tubs that is nice and hot. And the fact they are inside not outside like that one called an onsen. They arrived at that one bath house now. They went inside payed the fee and went to the locker room and got naked and got in the tubs. They see they are small only one per tub. They love it but not as much as the sento.

"It is nice," said Arthur, "But i love the sento more though."

"Same here," said Bud, "This is like baths at home."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "At home i take showers."

"Same here," said Mr. Read, "Arthur takes both in what he feels like taking."

"It is true," said Arthur, "Most of the time i take showers."

They love that place but they like the sento much better. To them it is like taking baths at home. They love the way the culture is there. Like the food, public baths, and slirpping stuff. They will go to that sento in two days. They love Japan so far. They can't wait to tell the friends that didn't come to tell them about the good time they had there. The ones that didn't come is Binky who is in Iran as well as Alex, Maria, and Lydia. They will tell them about that trip to Japan in matter of fact.

"I will tell Binky," said Arthur, "When we get home in fact."

"I will tell Lydia," said Brain, "Lydia went to South Korea."

"I will tell Alex," said Buster, 'Who will tell Maria?"

"I will," said George, "I know her well in fact."

"Sounds like a plan," said Mr. Read, "We get suviners on the last day here."

Next chapter the girls talk. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	20. More fun there

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are still at that bath house. This time the girls are talking. They are talking about boys in fact. They are in love with some of them. Francine loves Arthur, Fern loves George, Sue Ellen loves Brain, and D.W. loves Bud. They know what the differences between the sexes. Like their genitals and stuff they love. They wonder if Binky is straight or gay. Fern knows for a fact he is gay. He told her after all. So she will tell the girls that Binky is gay. He is in love with another gay boy in fact.

"Binky is gay," said Fern, "He told me after all."

"I kind of thought so," said Francine, "I am glad you told us he is in fact."

"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "I am in love with Brain."

"I love Arthur," said Francine, "Who are you in love with D.W.?"

"With Bud," said D.W., "He has a big and long penis as well."

They went on and on with boys. We now head to Iran with Binky and his parents in a local fast food place. They don't have the same as other parts of the world. They started there own and expanding them world wide. They love that food of course. They are having a good time there. Binky is being careful not to come out gay there. So he is keeping it a secret there. They would be sent home never to return again. So he is being very careful. They are having a good dinner there in matter of fact.

"This is good food," said Binky, "I love the way it taste."

"It sure is," said Mrs. Barnes, "It does have a good flavor."

"It is a good vacation so far," said Binky, "I hope my friends is having fun in Japan."

"It sure is," said Mrs. Barnes, "I am sure they are in fact."

"I hope to visit it one day," said Binky, "I hope we can in matter of fact."

Next chapter of this story the bath ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	21. Good food

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are still at that bath house. The bath is now over with for the day. After that they are heading to a restaurant for dinner. They are heading to a fast food place. It is a Chicken licken in fact. They know it is international. They love that place in fact. They love the food at them of course. They will eat inside of it in fact. They are glad they have them there. They will leave in less than a week. As in go home that is in fact. They will go to the sento in two days in matter of fact of course.

"I am glad one is here," said Buster, "I love the food they have here."

"Same here," said Arthur, "I think there is more than one here."

"There is," said Brain, "They have many of them like the United States."

"I love it," said Bud, "Same as the one in Elwood City."

"Yes indeed," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

They enjoyed the food there. After that they left and is going back to the hotel. They are enjoying Japan in fact. Now we head to Iran with Binky and his family. They are eating at a nice restaurant in that city. It is a good place to eat. It is traditional food place. So it will have good food. It is one of the best nice restaurant in all of Iran. It has good food. That place also has good service and is clean. They love the way it looks in there. It is a good restaurant in matter of fact of course.

"I love this place," said Binky, "It has good food and service."

"Same here," said Mrs. Barnes, "It is also clean and love the way it looks."

"Same here," said Mr. Barnes, "I love this place."

"I am glad we came," said Binky, "This food is very good."

"Same here," said Mrs. Barnes, "I also love the food here."

They enjoyed that place. Next chapter Arthur and them goes to that good sento bath house. They love that place the best. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	22. Short chapter

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are still at the hotel. It is now story time. They are all in their pajamas. And they are all barefoot. They love story time the best. They know it is another Japanese fairy tale translated into love that vacation so far. They know they go touring soon. That it will be the very next day. Then return to that sento. They love that bath house. It is nice and relaxing. They love Japan. They know they return home in less than a week. They know vacation is ending now in fact of course.

"I love story time," said Arthur, "They help me sleep here."

"Same here," said Buster, "I sure love them."

"Same here," said Bud, "It does help me sleep."

"And same here," said Brain, "It is proven to work."

"Story time," said Mrs. Read, "To help you kids sleep."

Now they got read to they went to sleep. Now we head to Iran with Binky and his family. They know they are protected there. Some bad people did try to harm them only to be arrested by the police. They are talking now about it in fact.

"It was a close call," said Binky, "I am glad they got arrested."

"It sure was," said Mrs. Barnes, "I am also glad."

"Yes indeed," said Binky, "Glad we are being looked after."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Barnes, "We go home in less than a week."

"I know," said Binky, "It is a good vacation indeed."

Next chapter will be much longer. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	23. Back in the sento part 1

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are heading to that bath house. That sento they love so much in fact. They will be naked like before. They know that baths are done naked. That their genitals will be showing. They need to be washed as well. That males needs to wash them every time they get clean. They arrived there and payed the fee. They went to the locker rooms. They got undressed got clean and got in them big tubs. They hear a boy talking about a different type of bathhouse in matter of fact.

"What are they talking about?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"A different type of baths," said Brain, "Let's find out what kind it is in fact."

"I agree with you," said Arthur, "What kind of bath house are you two talking about?"

"A gay bathhouse," said a boy, "It is a bad place in fact."

"It sure is," said the other boy, "We will never go in them they are dirty as in for gay sex."

Arthur and his friends knows what they are. They know not to go in one. They will never go in one in fact. They like Japan. They see their Japanese friend Aki came in the tub now. He see's Arthur and them. He loves that they are there in fact. He knew they would be there. He just got circumcised a week ago. He is just about healed from it. The hot water helps with the healing. They told him about what them two boys was talking about. That they was talking about local gay bathhouse.

"They are wicked places," said Aki, "Why was you two talking about that?"

"That they are bad," said a boy, "We know they are bad places."

"That is true," said the other boy, "That is why in fact."

"Okay then," said Aki, "Never go in one."

"They said they won't," said Arthur, "That is what they said by the way."

Next chapter the girls talk. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	24. Back in the sento part 2

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are heading to that bath house still. This time we see the girls talking in that big bath tub. They might all be naked but they have no shame at all. They are all girls is the reason why. They heard about another kind of baths. A gay bathhouse of course in matter of fact. They heard they are dirty not clean. Gay men goes to them in fact. They know it is a bad place. That only men are allowed inside. They go there to have gay sex. They are all talking about it now in fact.

"They are bad places," said Kira, "I Heard only men are allowed inside of it."

"They sound wicked, said Fern, "They sound very dirty."

"They sure do," said Francine, "Very dirty in fact."

"This place is clean," said Muffy, "Unlike gay bathhouses."

"That is a fact," said Kira, "I sure love coming here."

They all love that place it is a good place to take baths besides at home of course. They know that gay bathhouses are bad places. They want them to all close down. They want only public baths there. The idea of gays using gay bathhouses is bad. They know Binky is gay. They have no problem with that. Binky is a friend of theirs. They are now talking about other things now. Like the differences between the male and female bodies. They are naked themselves in fact. Now in Iran with Binky and his family.

"It is a good trip," said Binky, "Think we will go home in two days."

"I agree," said Mrs. Barnes, "Yes in two days we will be at home."

"Glad we came here," said Binky, "The only thing i didn't like was that one man."

"I remember that," said Mrs. Barnes, "Glad we already had you circumcised."

"I am glad i am," said Binky, "That boy is now recovered from his."

Next chapter the bath ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	25. We go home tomorrow

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are now ready to leave the bath house. They got out dried off and got dressed. They are going out to dinner now. That is the same one they went to the first time. They love that one the most. The food and service is the best. That is why they love it so much in fact. They are there now. They went inside and they got seated. They will head back to the hotel soon. They love the way that place looks. They enjoy it there. They have their food right now and is eating it up now in fact.

"I sure love this place," said Arthur, "The food and the service plus the way it looks."

"I agree," said Bud, "Best restaurant in Japan in fact."

"You said it Bud," said D.W., "I agree with you."

"I also agree," said Buster, "Me i love to eat."

"Same here," said Bud,"That we both have in common."

They sure enjoyed it there. They know they go home tomorrow. We now see Binky and his family in Iran. They know they go home the next day. That they will go home. Binky will come out gay when they return home. His mom and dad said to in fact. That they accept it. They knew he was gay before he told them that. They are talking about how the vacation went for them. That they enjoyed it there. Binky is a hero there in fact. That he stopped that man before he could hurt more boys.

"I enjoyed it," said Binky, "I am a hero here in fact."

"Same here," said Mrs. Barnes, "How about you?"

"I sure did," said Mr. Barnes, "Next year we can go to Japan."

"I will love that," said Binky, "That is where my friends are at now."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Barnes, "I am sure they had a good time there."

Next chapter they all go home. See what happens next chapter in this story here.


	26. Going home

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are now ready to leave Japan. They are in the airport right now getting ready to head home. They had a good time in Japan. They are ready to go home. They all missed home. They have lots of suviners to take home. They also took pictures as well. They are talking about what they like best about Japan. From public baths to the hotel. They had lots of fun there. They are glad they went there. They are waiting for the next flight to Elwood City. It will soon be there in matter of fact.

"I sure loved it," said Arthur, "I loved the public baths the most."

"Same here," said Bud, "Them baths was sure nice."

"I agree," said Brain, "I had a wonderful time here."

"Same here," said D.W., "It was the best."

"I loved the hotel," said Mrs. Read, "The most of course."

They saw the flight. After the passengers got off and plane got cleaned up they got on it. They are ready for home now. They will be home in four to five hours. We see Binky and his family in are at the airport ready to go home. They had a good time there. They are glad they came there. They loved that trip. They loved it all. They are talking about the trip right now. The only bad time was that one man. He got life in prison for causing injuries he caused children in matter of fact.

"It was a good one," said Binky, "Except that one man."

"I agree," said Mrs. Barnes, "You are a hero here."

"That i am," said Binky, "Should i come out at home?"

"I say yes," said Mrs. Barnes, "In fact i want you to."

"Then i will," said Binky, "It was good vacation."

Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story here. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	27. Coming out gay and last chapter

Arthur and them goes to Japan

* * *

Arthur and them are now home now. They are glad they are home again. This is the last chapter of this story here. They now see Binky is there. They met at the airport. They got home about the same time. He is now ready to come out as gay. He is in fact a big gay boy in matter of fact. Bud saw him kissing another boy is how he found out. They know he is gay in fact. They are glad he is coming out at last. He will go to the local gay bathhouse when he turns 18 in the matter of fact of course.

"So yes i am gay," said Binky, "There i said it."

"We know," said Arthur, "Bud told us in fact."

"How did you find out Bud?" said Binky, "I just want to know."

"I saw you kissing a boy," said Bud, "So that is how i found out."

"So it was you," said Binky, "I thought it was my imagination."

They are all proud of Binky for coming out. They know it can be normal for some people. They accept the fact he is gay. He is in love with boys. Bud loves D.W. and she loves him back. They are a good couple. Just like Arthur and Francine is. They hope he marches in the upcoming gay pride parade. He said he will indeed that he already signed up for it. They will watch it in fact.

"He came out," said Arthur, "I was hoping he would."

"I also glad," said Brain, "I think it is natural."

"I believe you," said Bud, 'I am glad he came out at last."

"Good time to come out," said Arthur, "He is just a kid in matter of fact."

"Oh yeah," said Bud, "Glad he didn't come out in Iran."

I hoped you loved this story here. I could make a sequel to this story here. The end.


End file.
